Bleach the New Genaration
by Lucianakki
Summary: Still in the works
1. Chapter 1:A New Evil A Rises

_**Prologue**_

During the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki ,Substitute Shinigami, and Sosuke Aizen ,former Captain of Squad 5, Ichigo severes a seal that holds a horrid

enemy that not even the Shinigami can defeat. The Soul Society had been forced to seal this enemy away thousands of years ago, but in the heat of this

battle the seal has been broken. Twenty years after the battle they finally brake through the severed seal. Now Lucian, along with his twin brother Lestat,

must try to stop this devastating new enemy. Along with the help of some powerful new allies they are to stop and destroy the Oni. Ouja Akogi, the leader of

the Oni Army, is out for blood and he seeks vengeance for being locked away for so long. He seeks to destroy the Soul Society and the Earth along with it.

Time is a factor in this epic new chapter in the Bleach saga. These new heroes will have to face dangers that they couldn't have imagined in their wildest

dreams in their journey to save the world from sheer destruction.

_**Chapter 1**_

"A NEW EVIL A RISES"

It is an average day at the Karakura town high school. Two new students have just transfered to class 105. "Hello students," the teacher begins, "This is

Kanin Masters and Michael Adams. They will be joining us for the rest of the school year." Kanin stands six-foot-one with shoulder length black hair.

He wears the traditional school uniform of a white button down, short sleeve shirt and khaki pants. Michael wears the same, but he stands five-foot-eleven

with short blonde hair. "Lucian, Lestat. Would you show them around?" the teacher asks the two students at the back of the classroom. They nod in

acceptence. The two are twins. They both stand six foot even and wear the school uniform. They have short, spiked black hair. Lucian's eyes are ruby-red

while Lestat's eyes are jade-green. They are both slouched back in their desks. The two new students walk to the back and take the desks in front of Lucian

and Lestat.

Meanwhile, deep in a forest outside of the Karakura town province two ominous figures step out of a portal. One is tall and lanky, wearing a brown tunic with

brown leggings and also what appears to be a blade at his left side. This blade has a brown hilt. His hair is black and tangled. He stands more feminen than

the other who is short and fat with a blue tunic blue leggings. He too has a blade at his left side, but it has a blue hilt that matches his outfit. "Bushou," the

one in blue begins, "is it time for us to eat yet?" "Not yet, Kentan. Just wait 'til we get the word from the King," the one in brown frowns and

sighs as he sits on the ground holding his rumbling stomach. Bushou smiles and looks down at Kentan then back to the town. He then crosses his arms

and lifts his right hand to his face. With his index finger on his cheek.

After school Lucian and Lestat take Kanin and Michael out to see the town. They do not seem to be too intrested in seeing it. "Man these guys are kinda

strange. Oh, wait Lucian. Isn't tonight a full moon?" Lestat looks to Lucian and asks in a low tone of voice. Lucain smiles and nods. Lestat chuckles and

lookes back."Think we should show them?" Lucian asks. "I mean it is almost night fall and it might be fun." Lestat nods and smiles with his jade-green eyes,

which are fixed upon the two new students. Lestat and Lucian take the two to an abandoned field and the two look to Lucian and Lestat with curiosity.

"What are you two doing bringing us out here?" Kanin asks the twins. Lestat turns and looks as the sun starts to sink over the horizon and smiles to show

his sharp, extended canine teeth. As Lestat does this Lucian turns and his ruby-red eyes are now a golden-yellow and his face seems to be changing. Lucian

then grabs the top of his face and begins to pull it off, ripping off the skin and hair to reveal snow white fur covering his body. He stands on his hind legs with

his knees bent slightly and his back arched to the front slightly.

Back in the forest where Bushou and Kentan are resting until they get word to attack, Bushou looks up to see a full moon and smiles then back to Kentan.

"Time to attack, Kentan" Bushou says to Kentan. Kentan jumps up with great enthuesiasm and smiles. "You mean I can finally eat, Bushou?" Kentan asks

with excitement. Bushou nods and the two begin walking when they hear the nosies coming from not too far away. They look at one another and smile.

They start walking toward the noises and that's when they walk upon a human with extened canines and a wolf-like beast that stands up on its hind legs,

along with two other humans, or so they think. They walk to see what will two normal looking humans turn and see the two newcomers. They

quickly jump out of their Gigai's. They now wear black samurai gis with blades at their left sides. "Holy shit!" Lestat exclaimes. "They just jumped out of their

bodies!" Lucian, in the beastly form that he is in, takes a few steps back, but stands ready to fight. Kanin then draws his blade, as does Michael."Sting,

Kaze Sasori!" As Kanin says this he slashes his blade and his sword then changes to a whip with a scorpion stinger on the tip. The whip hits the ground and

sends rubble upward."Burst, Houka Raion!" Michael says, twisting his blade from the downward postion to the upright postion. It forms a bow which he points

at the one in blue. Kanin is facing the one in brown.

Lucian and Lestat stand to the back. Lestat stares with amazment while Lucian, in his beastly form, starts to step forward, growling. Bushou smiles and

looks to Kentan. "So you two are Shinigami," Bushou begins, "How interesting. This should be fun." Kanin and Michael stand with their eyes locked on the

two. "And you two must be some new form of Arrancar." Kanin says, still glaring at the one in brown. Bushou looks back to Kanin with a twisted grin on his

face. "No. We are neither Hollow nor are we Shinigami. We are known as Oni. Like the Arrancar, when we release our Zanpak-to our bodies change, but so

do our blades. So in other words we have quillities of both Shinigami and the Arrancar," Bushou says while chuckling. Kanin and Michael's eyes open wide.

"Let us show you. Lay, Sloth!" Bushou says as he draws out his blade and slashing it. His blade then extends to a whip like Kanin's, but without the scorpion

stinger on the tip. At the same time his body becomes more muscular and toned. "Kentan, your turn," Bushou says, his eyes landing on his partner. "You

mean i can really eat now, Bushou?" Kentan asks with a smile, looking back to Bushou. Bushou nods and Kentan rips his blade from his left side. "Feast,

Gluttony!" Kentan says as he points the blade to the two before him. His blade then splits and grows teeth and becomes more like a mouth and at the same

time his body grows larger and his blue tunic rips at the stomach. Where the tunic has ripped another mouth now sits with razor sharp teeth.

Kanin and Michael look on in shock as the two Oni release their Zanpak-to. Lucian and Lestat stand in awe as these two weird creatures change and mutate

into what they truly are. Lucian then snarls and takes off running forward. Lestat try's to stop him, but he is too late. Lucian is already at Kentan's throat with

his claws. Kentan attacks Lucian with his sword. As the blade opens its mouth and tries to bite Lucian he misses as Lucian dodges back. Bushou looks at

this with his eyes open wide. "They can see us," Bushou says with a slight tremor of fear in his voice. As Bushou looks to the others he gets hit in the face

by Lestat. "Hell yeah. Can't let my brother have all the fun," Lestat says with excitment. Lucian lookes to Lestat with what looks like a smile and then they

continue their assulte on the two Oni, Lucian slashing his claws while avoiding Kentan's sword and mouths while Lestat punches and kicks with superhuman

speed, each strike hitting its target on Bushou. Bushou tries striking with his whip, but continuously misses, as does Kentan, while he tries to chop down

Lucian.

Kanin still in shock snaps out of it and looks to Michael and nods. He prepares to attack by lifting his whip and snapping it agenst the ground. Hearing this

Lestat jumps behind Bushou and wraps his arms under and behind Bushou's head. "Sasori Ken!!" Kanin yells as he throws the tip of his whip at Bushou's

chest. As it hits Bushou's chest it leaves an outline of a scorpion on his chest. "Now for the finishing blow. If the stinger of my Zanpak-to hits you anywhere

within that scorpion outline thats it. You're dead," Kanin says with a smile and attacks with his whip once more, but Bushou breaks free of Lestat's hold and

jumps out the way. Lestat jumps, barley dodging the stinger himself. Michael pulls back the string on his bow. "Houka Ya!!" Michael yells as a flaming arrow

forms between the string and the bow. Lucian, still attacking, hears what Michael yells and jumps out of the way as Michael fires the arrow and hits Kentan

in the face. The arrow bursts in a small explosion on Kentan's face causing him to stumble back slightly and allowing Lucian to take the upper hand and

attack with a fury of slashes from his claws, cutting and gashing Kentan with every blow.

A smile comes over Bushou's face as he flings his whip at Kanin's arm. As it wraps around his hand, Kanin start to feel slugish, almost as if he is getteing

slower. Kentan swings his blade and it latches onto Lucian's arm. As the teeth of Kentan Zanpak-to sink into Lucian's arm, about to break it off, Lucian

lets out a howl of pure pain, but Michael sends another arrow and knocks the blade off Lucian's arm. Lucian's arm quickly heals, but the blood dripping from

it makes a puddle around Lucian's feet. Lestat hears this, but stays concentrated on his battle. He quickly kicks Bushou in the head and his whip is released

from its grip on Kanin's arm. Kanin, as quickly as he can, sends his whip flying at the mark on Bushou's chest. Bushou, with great speed, dodges, but gets

hit by a devestating punch from Lestat. Lucian delivers a skull-crushing blow to Kentan's head, but Kentan just looks at him and swings his sword once more.

Lucian, seeing this, dodges and Michael sends an arrow straight into Kentan's face, leaving a scorch mark.

Kentan looks at Michael and rushes at him, but Michael jumps and sends several arrows at Kentan. Kentan holds out his sword and it opens its mouth,

eating the flame arrows. Michael lands and looks in amazement. "He ate my arrows!" he exclaims with surprise in his voice. As he says this Kentan rushes

at him with his sword at the ready. Lucian jumps in front of Kentan and cuts at his face with his claws. Bushou attacks Lestat with his whip, but Lestat is far

to quick and dodges with ease. Lestat rushes forward and attacks Bushou with a fury of punches and kick, all hitting Bushou with devastating force. Bushou

is covered with bruises and he stumbles back. Lestat, breathing heavily, stares at Bushou. Kanin, now too slow to do much, looks on to see how these mere

mortals are able to damage an opponent that not even he can do much against. Lucian slashes away with his claws, cutting and gashing Kentan. Kentan

stumbles back and sits on the ground. "It's amazing that these two mortals can do that to the Oni," Michael says with a stutter in his voice.

Lucian starts to falter as Kentan stands back up and vanishes. He looks around, but can't see him. Kentan appears behind him and stabs his sword at Lucian

with the blade's mouth open. Lucian rolls to the side quickly then goes on the attack once more. Only this time Kentan is dodging all of his attacks. Lestat

continues to attack Bushou, punching and kicking. Bushou starts to dodge and avoid all of Lestat's attacks. Lestat starts to breathe heavily as he continues

to fight without stopping. Bushou then smiles and kicks Lestat in the face and sends him flying into a tree. The tree is broken in two as Lestat hits it. Lucian

dodges all of Kentan's attacks, but he too is starting to wear down. "How can those two keep this up. It's not normal, even for two such as them," Kanin says

in disbelief. Lucian manages to hit Kentan once more, sending him into the ground with great force. Lestat gets up and with a look of pure anger rushes back

and starts hitting Bushou with all of his strength, but the attacks seem to be doing little damage now. Kentan gets back up and starts to slash his sword at

Lucian, the mouth of the blade snapping and chomping at Lucain as he just barley dodges these attacks.

"These two are out of their fucking minds!" Michael says as he draws back his bow and sends a barrage of arrows flying at the two Oni. Lucian and Lestat

see this and jump out of the way. As the arrows connect and hit the two enemies they are sent flying into trees and they are set a blaze from Michael's

attacks. Bushou and Kentan put themselves out and both rush at Michael, but are intercepted by Lucian and Lestat. Lestat unloads a barrage of punches

and kicks, hitting Bushou and sending him back with great force, each blow hitting with emence strength, but Lestat can"t keep it up and he start to slow

down. Lucian rips and tears at Kentan with great power and force, but he too ,like Lestat, wears down and as the two Oni prepare to attack they are

suddenly stopped by a young woman in a black samurai outfit like the two others. She stands 5-foot-11 with long silverish white hair. The two Oni stand and

laugh at her, but she draws her sword and opens her eyes. They are a crystal-like violet. "Now release, Kisaki Hatsu!" As she says this her blade turns to

ash. The ash covers the Oni and they too turn to dust.

The woman turns around to look at the ones who fought off the two Oni. This happens just as the moon is setting and the sun starts to rise. The wolf-like

creature takes its human shape once more. Lucian stands before her, his ruby-red eyes locked on this girl. "So you two were the ones that held off those

two Oni. I'm inpressed that two normal humans could fight like that," she says with a soft yet firm tone as if she has trained all her life to fight. "Well it was

hard, but we deal with stuff like that all the time. I mean concidering that we are Movie Monsters," Lestat says with a chuckle. Lucian just stands naked

holding what is left of his clothes over his manhood. "Yeah. I mean being Monsters ourselves, seeing those two wasn't a surprise at all," Lucain says as he

starts to dress in clothes he brought with him. "Captain Masters and Lieutenant Adams, you two couldn't do anything to help these two boys?" the women

says looking to Kanin and Michael who just look down. "Hey it's not their fault we took the lead. They could have taken those two if we hadn't gotten in the

way," Lucian explains to the woman. "Oh is that it? Well, good work boys. My name is Captain Herutsu Kuroi of Squad 3 and that is Captain Kanin Masters

of Squad 6 along with his Lieutenant, Michael Adams," the women says to the two boys.

They look to their two new classmates. "Captain Masters and Lieutenant Adams?" the two boys question at the same time. "Yes. We are a part of what you

two might call Shinigami. We were sent here on orders by our head Captain. He wanted us to watch this town, considering he felt a strange spiritual pressure

in this area over the past couple of days. He sent Michael and I to watch over this town and make sure that nothing happens to it." Kanin says to Lucian and

Lestat as they start walking back to the town."So...Shinigami huh?" Lestat questions, "What is that exactly?" "Well, we are responsable for the safe transfer

of souls to the Soul Soceity and the destruction of Hollows," Michael says to the boys. "Well, the sun is coming up. We better be getting home Lestat. You

know how Mom worries," Lucian says to his brother. Lestat nods and they say goodbye to the Shinigami. They return home and get to bed. They are

off school for the next day and they just want to rest after that battle they just had with those two creatures the Shinigami refer to as Oni.


	2. Chapter 2:New Hero's Appear

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"NEW HERO'S APPEAR"

Lucian and Lestat are now in bed after a night of fighting what are called the Oni. They fought them with every fiber of their being and yet still they needed

more. The Oni have now revealed themselves, but their plans have not. The next morning Lucian and Lestat get up only to find a note telling them an adress

to go to. They get dressed and wander around town and see Kanin, Michael and Herutsu at a shop in a back alley. They stand in front of a man with blond

hair. He is fairly tall and wears a dark green jacket with a white shirt under it. He has tan shorts and a white and dark green striped hat. He has stubbly facial

hair. His hat covers his eyes so their color is yet to be known. He has a cane that he is holding. They look on to see that Herutsu, Kanin and Michael are

talking to this man when they turn back and signal for Lucian and Lestat to go to them. As they walk over to them the man smiles at them oddly. "So you are

the two "Movie Monsters" that fought against those two Oni?" the man askes with a strange tone. The two nod with a blank expession on their faces. "Yes

that is right, Kisuke." Herutsu says to the man. "Well, that's interesting. My name Is Kisuke Urahara. I'm the owner of this shop. I sell to the Soul Reapers of

this town," the man says as he tilts his head back and waves a fan that he pulls out of his pocket..

"Soul Reapers?" the two boys ask in a curious tone. "Oh, they prefer to be called Shinigami, but they are also called Soul Reapers." Kisuke says with a

smile as he looks over to Kanin and Michael. "Why don't you make these two Soul Reapers. I think they would make excellent Shinigami." The two boys

look to each other then back to the others. "What?" they ask with surprize in their voice. Just then a man dressed in a red, long sleeve shirt with black

trimming and baggy red pants appears. He has short black hair with red highlights. He carries a sword with a red grip wrapping on the hilt. It is held by a

loose fitting belt. His eyes locked on the two boys. "How is it that Kentan and Bushou were defeated by the likes of you?" the man asked as a rhetorical

question. The boys take fighting stances. The man holds his arms folded over his chest. "My name is Doki and if you were to fight me I would kill you easily,"

the man states as he turns and starts to walk away. "If you truely wish to fight me go back to the place where Bushou and Kentan were killed in two months

and both of you come by yourselves," the man states as he vanishes.

The two boys look to the others. "Well that was strange," Kisuke says to the group before him. "Well, lets get inside. We have much to talk about." They all

follow him into the shop. "So Kisuke, what are we going to do?" Herutsu askes the man in dark green. "I want to become a Shinigami," Lucian says to the

group. Lestat nods his head in agreement."I want to fight and help defeat these Oni or whatever it is that they call themselves," Lucian says with a fire in his

eyes. "No," Kanin says and looks to Kisuke. "They will never be ready in two months to fight against Doki. I felt his spiritual pressure and it was overwhelming."

"Well Kanin, I believe the boys have made up their minds," Kisuke says as he looks to Kanin and then to the two boys. Kanin, Michael, and Herutsu look to

Lestat and Lucian. The boys have a burning desire in their eyes. "Please make my brother and me Shinigami. We will train as hard as we can to help you

guys." "We need to do this," Lucian says as he looks down. "Ever sense we were kids we could see and speak to spirits. To know that there are spirits out

their that want to kill and hurt others.....well, then that makes it our problem as much as it is yours.

Kanin looks down as Herutsu, Michael ,and Kisuke who smile and nod. "Ok then. That settles it. You two shall become Shinigami," Kisuke says while still

waving his fan. They all nod. Kisuke signals for them to follow. He takes them to an underground battle field. He stops in the middle. It is full of sand and

small mountain-like rocks. "This will be your training field," Kisuke says as he walks up to the two boys. He holds up his cane. On the bottom of it is a skull

in blue flames. He pushes it through Lucian's head then Lestat's. They fly out of their bodys. They have chains hanging from their chest."What the hell is

this?!" both boys exclaim. "Well, I'm going to help you two gain your Shinigami powers," Kisuke explains. The air becomes heavy and hard for the boys to

breathe. They stand and look at the others that stand around them. "Now Michael, exit your gigai," Kisuke turns and says to Michaelthe boy. Michael looks

around and then does so. "Now fight them without your Zanpak-to," Kisuke says. Michael looks to Kisuke in shock. "Your kidding," Michael says, but as he

is speaking Lucian and Lestat get into simaliar fighting stances and both take off at Michael. Michael quickly dodges their attacks. "So you want to do this.

Guess I have no choice but to ablige you," Michael says with a smile as he launches a counter attack and hits both of them in the face with a round house

kick. They are sent flying and hit the ground twenty feet away.

They stand and look to Michael. He stands in a fighting stance and smiles. The two boys launch and start attacking. The air to them is begining to seem

less heavy and their attacks become faster and more fierce. Michael dodges and counters, but the boys start to overwhelm him. Kanin then jumps out of his

gigai and helps out Michael. To Kanin's surprise Lucian and Lestat are fairing well against them. Kisuke stops them from fighting anymore. "Good. Now you

two have the hang of being out of your bodies. Now for stage two," he says with a smile. A very big man with dark tan skin and cornrolls in his hair appears.

He wears a light blue apron with a white short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. His sun glasses cover his eyes. He puts his hands together and speaks in a low

mumble. They look to him as a gigantic hole forms under them. They fall in and look up as the man jumps in and once more holds his hand together and

mumbles yet again. Their arms are then bound behind them. Kisuke smiles and throws down two daggers and breaks their chains. The boys look at Kisuke.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lucian yells to Kisuke. "Well you have two choices. You can either turn into Shinigami or Hollows. But know this: if you two

turn into Hollows we will kill you," Kisuke says as his facal expression turns more serious.

The two boys fight to get out of the hole. They notice that the chains have started eating themselves. They start to freak out. "Oh and just to let you know,

you have until those chains fully encroach upon themselves to become Shinigami. If you don't you will become Hollows. And then we will have no choice but

to kill you two," Kisuke says to them with that serious expression on his face. Lucian and Lestat start to yell as a thick ice blue aura starts to flow around

them and fully covers their bodies. Kanin, Michael, and Herutsu stare in shock at this power, but the chains finish their encrochment and out of their mouths,

eyes, and nose Hollow masks start to form. Then in a bright flash of light they shoot out of the hole. Kisuke and the others turn to see Lestat in a black

trench coat that buttons mid abdomen with white trimming with baggy black pants while Lucian is wearing the same, but the opposit colors. Both have

masks. Lucian has a wolf's mask with blood red arches around the ears and black tribal around his eyes. Lestat has a skull-like mask, but the bottom jaw is

missing and the teeth are long and sharp. The two outer teeth are the longest and have red halfway up them. The eyes have what look like blood colored tears

coming from them. They both have Zanpak-to at their left sides. The hilts are ice blue and the hand guards are colored to match the outfit they are wearing.

"That's amazing. They've turned into Vizards, but they're not wearing the traditional Shinigami garments," Kanin says. "Yeah, but which one is which?"

Michael askes. The two boy remove their mask to reveal themselves. "Ah! So Lucian is the one in white and Lestat is in black," Herutsu says. They look to

them. "Ok Kisuke, what's the next stage of training?" Lestat askes. Kisuke smiles and looks to them. "Well we will pick that up tomorrow. It's getting late.

You boys should get home and get some rest," Kisuke says as he goes to the ladder. "But we have school tomorrow," Lucian says to Kisuke. "Well, what is

more important to you. Getting stronger to face the Oni or going to school? You make that choice," Kisuke says to the two boy's as he goes up the ladder.

The two boys get back into their bodies and go up the ladder. They wander around Karakura town for a few hours. It is dark and they do not know what to do.

They want to help, but they made a promise to their mother that they would go to school and graduate. But they have to do something about these Oni. If

they don't then who would? Kanin, Michael, and Herutsu are strong but they have too much doubt in their hearts to fight them. Just then a boy with green hair

and blue eyes walks up. He is wearing the same outfit as the other Shinigami they have met

He walks around them, his blue eyes studying them. "Who are you? Are you a Shinigami?" Lucian askes the boy before them. "No. I'm a Vizard like you two,"

the boy says. "My name is Spade Yamato: Lieutenant of Squad 14." The two boys look at him and smile. "So you're a Lieutenant and a Vizard huh?" Lestat

asks. "Yes. As a matter of fact you have already met two Vizards. Captain Kanin and his Lieutenant Michael are Vizards," Spade says, still looking at the

boys. Just then a man with blue hair tied into a pony tail with ocean blue eyes dressed in a white longslesve shirt with black trimming and baggy white pants

with what looks like part of a chinese dragon's mask walks up. He has a Zanpak-to on his left side. "Captain what are you doing here?" Spade askes with

surprise. "Captain?" the two boys ask at the same time. "Yes. This is my Captain, Nikolai." Spade says. "So you are the two new Vizards," the captain says

as he looks at them. "I am Captain Nikolai of Squad 14. I am an Arrancar." The two boys look in awe at the Arrancar. He smiles at them. " You two have

pretty decent spiritual pressure. We shall help you to train for your battle with the Oni," Nikolai says to the two boys.

The two boy go home and get into bed. "Lucian, what do you think we should do? We made that promise to Mom to stay in school, but we have a chance to

save the world. I don't know what we should do," Lestat says to Lucian. "We save the world. I mean they need us to help them. Why else would they have

helped us to become Vizards. We are stronger than we ever were as movie monsters. We have to use these powers to save this world," Lucian says to his

twin brother. They nod to each other and go to sleep. They wake up in the morning. They go to Urahara's shop in the back alley. They see Kanin, Herutsu,

Michael, Spade and Nikolai. They take a deep breath and walk up to all of them."We've been waiting for you boys. It's time to start your training," Nikolai says

to the boys. Kisuke walks out. "Ah! So you came. Well, lets get this party started," he says to them as he walks into the shop. They go to the underground

training area. Kisuke then knocks the boys out of their bodies and Lucian stands in his white outfit while Lestat stands in his black outfit. They look to

everyone and smile. "So what's first?" Lucian asks them. "Well, first you need to learn the name of your Zanpak-to," Kisuke says to them. "Oh, we already

know them," both boys say.

They draw their Zanpak-to and they hold them out. "Shatter, Aisu-Ookami," Lucian says with a smile as his Zanpak-to shatters and re-forms into a razor

sharp blade made of ice and the hilt re-shapes into a midieval type hilt with unknown runes on both sides. Lestat holds out his and smiles. "Freeze, Kanki

Ryu Ukiyo," Lestat says with a smile as his blade too shatters, but instead of re-forming into another blade it forms icy armor with frozen dragon wings on his

back and sharp claws on his hands and feet. The others look on in awe as they release their Zanpak-to. "How did you do that?" Herutsu askes them in shock.

"Oh, our Zanpak-to spoke to us in our dreams and they gave us their names. They said as long as we have strong hearts and minds we may use their power,"

Lestat says to the others. "Amazing. That is incredible," Kisuke says with a big smile. "Ok, now that's out of the way lets get started on the rest of your

training shall we? Spade, you and Michael shall spar with them." Michael and Spade nod and smile as they draw their Zanpak-to. "Burn, Hinote Urufu" Spade

says as his Zanpak-to engulfs in flames and trasforms into a claymore-like blade and he faces Lucian. "Burst, Houka Raion!" Michael says, twisting his blade

from the downward postion to the upright postion. It forms a bow which he points at Lestat.

They begin fighting. Lucian's and Spade's blades clash several times as they intend to end it early, both trying to show their skills. Lestat races, dodging

arrows being shot at him by Michael. They fight for hours, Lucian and Lestat showing no sign of wearing down. They stop and look at one another then back

to their opponents. Lestat takes his icy claw and swipes it across his face and pulls forth his mask. Michael looks in shock at him. Lucian smiles and holds

up his right hand and it starts glowing white, black, and red. He swipes his hand over his face and forms his mask. Spade too looks at them in shock. "How

did you guys learn to do that?" Nikolai askes them. "Oh, we fought our inner Hollows after we spoke to our Zanpak-to," Lucian says to them all. "Fine.

Michael, Spade you too use your masks," Kisuke says. Michael holds his hand in front of his face and flames burn, covering his face, forming a white and

fire red lion mask on his face while Spade holds his hand in front of his face and flames too cover his face. A demonic mask forms with two large horns

protruding from both sides with black slits in several places around it.

They once more start fighting. Their attacks become faster and more intense. Lucian's and Spade's blades clash, causing sparks of fire and ice burning and

freezing the area they are fighting in. Michael shoots arrows by the dozens while Lestat dodges and blocks, getting in close and slashing with great speed.

Michael switches his bow to a twin blade sword that's blades are facing the opposite directions. They start fighting one another with fierce attacks. Hours fly

by like minutes as their sparring match rages on. Kisuke stops the match. "Ok, that's enough. It's time to give you guys your fake souls," Kisuke says with

a smile. "Fake souls?" The boys ask. "Yes. These will allow you to jump out of your body and a fake soul will take your place," Kisuke says to the two boys.

He reaches into his pocket and hands them two dog style pez despensers that say Soul Candy on the side. "Eat one of these when you want to jump out of

your bodies." Herutsu says to the two boys. "And now it's time for you two to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we will start training again. But this time

you will be facing Kanin and Nikolai, seeing as you can hold your own against Lieutenant's we shall see how well you do against Captain's," Kisuke says as

he exits the underground area. The two boys get into their body's and go home.

Back a Kisuke's shop Herutsu, Kanin, Nikolai, Michael and Spade sit at a table with Kisuke. "Kisuke, why are you helping those boys like this?" Kanin

askes. "Well, because they have what it takes to stop the Oni. You have sensed their Spiritual Pressure. And in one night, to learn the names of their

Zanpak-to along with being able to take control of their inner Hollow and use their mask without training to do it. They have the potentail to become the

greatest Shinigami to ever live," Kisuke replies. "Yes they do. They are so strong and only after one day of gaining their powers," Nikolai states. Herutsu

nods as well as the other. "So you intend to have those two boys fight the Oni by themselves?" Kanin askes."No. You're gonna help them. All of you,"

Kisuke says in reply to Kanin's questioning.


End file.
